Trenches for directing storm water to subterranean piping are commonly found in paved surfaces such as driveways and parking lots, and are typically found across vehicular entrances and interior surfaces of the pavement. To allow for vehicular travel over the trench, these trenches are typically covered by substantial grates or grating systems and assemblies that are cast into the pavement, for example, concrete.
Typical trench grate assemblies include two parts: a frame section that is cast into and retained by the pavement, and a grate section. The frame section comprises a metal component that is positioned over a ledge formed in the pavement when it is cast around the frame along the sides of the trench and is sized and dimensioned to receive a grate, that is usually generally rectangular in shape. The frame can be made up of many frame sections connected end to end to receive many grate sections end to end, so the trench can be quite long. The grate sections are typically fastened to the frame using bolts that extend through holes in the grate sections and are screwed into threaded holes in the frame.
Prior grates were sometimes difficult to attach securely to the frame. The threaded holes in the frame were blind holes or if through holes were closed by the concrete or other pavement into which the frame was cast. Debris could collect in the holes and when a bolt being threaded into the hole contacts debris proper tightening of the bolt becomes impossible. Once compressed, the debris could be difficult to remove and so fasteners could be left out or not completely tightened, resulting in a structure less structurally sound than intended, and would allow grates to be easily dislodged by traffic. The present invention addresses these problems.